


I lost you

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned Semi Eita, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Ending, Shiratorizawa, Short One Shot, Suicide, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: “Sayonara, wakatoshi Kun. Aishite.”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Kudos: 29
Collections: 5iits collection





	I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I'm definitely crying over this little fanfic I wrote. Really short and sad as well.   
> Also this was inspired by @_miintee on Twitter:)

“Oh ushijima, you’re drinking hot chocolate? I didn’t know you liked sweet stuff.” Semi said while ushijima held a cup of warm hot chocolate.  
“I don’t. But recently, I miss the smell of chocolate....”  
the fuzzy image of tendou satori appeared in his mind as he inhaled the chocolate smell. He sighed and proceeded to take a little sip. If only he didn’t leave him at all. The smell of him, the comfort of him and his bubbly image flooded his mind.  
Tendou satori was an amazing man with amazing abilities. He was great at volleyball and an amazing chocolatier. But his most special talent was to make the cold person ushijima laugh. 

But what about me? Ushijima thought to himself. He had a terrible talent, he made the unfazed always laughing tendou satori cry by speaking a sentence. That sentence got engraved into tendou satori mind and it haunted him deeply and he left him forever. That redness in his hair, the gentleness in his eyes and the warmth and comfort he gave to ushijima was gone. He was fond of taking photos but I never knew why you were always so fond of doing that since I never understand the sentiment behind all these photographs. Especially when you were making my heart your second home. But when I look back and think, I never imagined that I could lose you so soon and now, I missed the warmth and comfort you gave me.  
“Satori....”  
Your memories that were remaining in me... I don’t want them to disappear...

When did it all change? We were once a happy couple, with us being together all the time for volleyball practice, frequent dates at the nearby cafe and me changing the tape on your fingers very session, you calling me and sending me loving notes. It changed to me not answering your text, me not holding your hand anymore or as tightly as I used to hold, me ignoring your texts and frequent arguments, to us finally breaking away from each other. I was your paradise and you had to say farewell to it. 

You called me wakatoshi with so much excitement every day, hugging me right after I shower, reminding me that I smell like your favourite smell, fresh mint. You said it was calming to you. You made me love the smell of chocolates as it reminded me of you. The kisses and hugs we had were gone. If only you didn’t call me to say your last words, if only I was faster to save you and if only I didn’t tell you to leave, will you still be here? With me?

“Sayonara, wakatoshi Kun. Aishite.”

Why?  
Just why?  
Do I have to tell you to leave...?

I miss you satori, my miracle boy...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lmao.  
> My brain has left the chat as well  
> my social media:  
> Instagram: @tsukki.bakka  
> Twitter: @teya_san  
> Wattpad: @tsukkixbaka


End file.
